GilGAMEsh
Overview gilGAMEsh (more commonly known as The Gamer) is the leader of the Epic Gamers and the King of Gamers. Intent on getting gamers to rise up and liberate themselves, The Gamer travels the land finding those with promise and initiating them into the Epic Gamers. As the strongest gamer and the only one with the skills to rival John Darksouls, gilGAMEsh is feared by almost all who know of him. Powers gilGAMEsh is a jack of all trades when it comes to gaming. He has gotten good over a thousand times, has stomped scrubs and casuals, and has knowledge of the pro strats. gilGAMEsh is capable of easily beating any game on the highest difficulty without taking any damage, in record time, and without needing to improve their character from their base stats in the slightest. This skill naturally, as with all gamers, translates into the real world with gilGAMEsh boasting amazing stats in speed, strength, evasion, intellect and so forth. However, despite this, gilGAMEsh has never reached the level of dark souls mastery that John Darksouls. By spreading his skill over any and all games, gilGAMEsh is incapable of reaching the level of ultimate perfection that one who has devoted themselves solely to mastery over one game can. gilGAMEsh's power is such that he has gained mastery over death. Upon death, gilGAMEsh will revert to the form of a child and be able to grow again with the skills they learnt through their last runthrough still intact. In this manner, gilGAMEsh grows even in death. The Rise of the Gamer Before Dark Souls, there was a gamer. Not a genius, nor a natural, but a passionate gamer who loved his games so dearly. Every day, he'd play them. Every hour, every minute, every second. And, with bleeding thumbs, he ascended. His passion became so strong, that he evolved into the perfect gamer. Having completed Battletoads in 10 seconds, he travelled the world seeking new challenges. In his journey, gilGAMEsh became adept at every game until one day he discovered the perfect test of skill. Dark Souls. A game so perfect, every other game seemed merely to be an imitation of it. But, even more important, was the fact that for once gilGAMEsh was not the greatest player at a game. John Darksouls. The greatest Dark Souls gamer in existence. For a while, gilGAMEsh was ecstatic. He had a rival and a friend. Someone to spar with, to compete with. And though the older gamer could never beat his young rival in Dark Souls, he'd found meaning. Pleased, gilGAMEsh worked about creating a grand kingdom for gamers on his private island, the now lost country of Germany (located just off Ireland.) A utopic paradise, gamers came from all over the world to live in luxury. This, however, would all be shattered when gilGAMEsh would become familiar with a horrible vision of the future. Debramin's death squads would descend on gilGAMEsh's kingdom of gamers. Without mercy, they executed all the gamers there before gilGAMEsh (who until then had never known that gamers, who were so respected, could be hated) could stop them. Enraged, gilGAMEsh slaughtered the squadron with his bare hands. But as their squadron captain laid dying, he laughed. "Dumb bastard... The age of gamers is over. I've been shown the future. The Cuck is coming, and when he does... This world will become a paradise where gamers are all either slaves... or dead." gilGAMEsh who had mastered Ace Attorney and L.A. Noire instantly knew that the dying soldiers words were true. And even he felt a chill. He was now aware of a presence, a great presence in the beyond. The Cuck, watching gamers with hateful eyes. He had to kill them. He had to stop them, soon. gilGAMEsh turned to the only one he felt he could count on, the only other with a peak power capable of killing gods. His friend and rival, John Darksouls. But Darksouls rebuked him, refused to hear him out. Failed to understand. And gilGAMEsh was filled with a bitter anger. The two fought. And Darksouls won. From then on gilGAMEsh took on a new title. The Gamer. Creating the perfect god killing simulator (a bastardisation of Dark Souls with a better parry system and cool trick weapons) he became obsessed with his goal of liberating gamers. And, to this end, he decided all but gamers would perish. He clad himself in black and took his sword, and headed out into the world with intent to massacre all but those with the potential to git gud. The Epic Gamers After an incident in a rural Japanese village, The Gamer acquired an apprentice; Rena Bloodborne. Training her, he realised that the bonds of the people are the true strength. That he had been going about things wrong. Instead of simply slaughtering scrubs and performing raids on cuck related sanctuaries, he would seek out the gamers he felt were worthy of survival and he would initiate them into his crack team. The Epic Gamers. Amassing an army of perfect gamers, he would be able to truly wage war on the cuck when the time came to tear apart the heavens. The Gamer began scouting those with potential. And, in time, he had amassed a decent colony. Creating an artificial island dubbed Shadow Mario Island, he used his skill in base building mechanics to set up a hideaway for the group where they would train vigorously to combat all forces of the Cuck. As of now, the Epic Gamers mainly serve as a freelance assault group in order to fund The Gamers plans. Steel Spinner Run During Steel Spinner Run, The Gamer worked closely as an advisor to President Keemstar offering the services of the Epic Gamers. President Keemstar initially approached The Gamer claiming to be sympathetic to his cause, stating that gamers were the most oppressed group of all and he wished to help them overcome the tyranny before them. The Gamer, sensing the potential of a gamer in Keemstar, agreed to aid Keemstars plan under the condition that he would siphon large rations of Gamer Fuel to Shadow Mario Island. In order to aid President Keemstar, The Gamer had his Epic Gamers serve as support for the AkuMeidos as well as having them participate in the collection of fidget spinners. However, seeing how erratic Keemstar would become and witnessing the defeat of the AkuMeidos by Johnnymanin The Gamer would change plans. Hijacking all of the remainder of Keemstar's shipments of Gamer Fuel and redirecting them to Shadow Mario Island, The Gamer called all of his gamers to return to base and broke off his agreement with President Keemstar. In turn, President Keemstar attempted to use the Spinner Dimension on The Gamer, but The Gamer was able to cancel out the yet-unfinished spinners effect through the power of perfect focus. As The Gamer was leaving The White House, he bumps into Johnnymanin. During this exchange, The Gamer instinctively notes the Johnnymanin must have a connection to John Darksouls and that, if only he had more hands, he would be a great gamer. The Gamer considers killing Johnnymanin, but decides that it would be better to deal with this threat later and instead leave Johnnymanin to deal with Keemstar for him. List of Pupils Rena Bloodborne